


I Can Still Taste the Ocean

by anakatieskywalker



Series: Recovery of a Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Luke is Rey's dad, Rey Skywalker, basically spoilers, wow I can actually be pretty depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakatieskywalker/pseuds/anakatieskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She’s alone, with nothing but sand around her, and stars above her, and the taste of the ocean."</p><p>Basically I'm totally using the fact that Kylo Ren said Rey imagined an island to help her sleep to create both fluff and angst... I'll apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Still Taste the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was feeling a little iffy about it at first, but I wanted to make sure I could torture you all with one more thing before Christmas, and this started to grow on me. 
> 
> With that... Merry Christmas Eve?

There was a vastness in front of her, such a rich color that she hadn’t seen before in her memory. She could feel the wind, so much different than that on Jakku, where the sand pelted your skin, and stung your eyes. 

There was a warmth inside of her, wherever she was, the feeling of being wanted, of being loved enveloped her completely, like a hug from someone she could no longer remember.

Rey would stare out at that ocean, every single night, trying to determine where she knew it from, until someone called out her name. Suddenly she was sure that this had happened before, as she whipped around, and dashed down a set of steps carved into the island on which she stood. 

Eventually, she always reached the top, and she would be beaming when she came to a stop in front of the man who called her.

“Daddy, did you see how pretty the ocean is today? Do you think we could go for a swim?” The man would just pat her head and laugh, like it was something she’d always said. 

“Oh, my little bird, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you would fly away, and become one with our own little ocean at a moment’s notice.” She’d giggle at that, and cling to his waist until he picked her up, one of his hands much cooler, and thinner than the other.

Then, things would take a turn for the worst. She would be standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down, marveling at the wonders in the water. 

Suddenly the sky would be much darker than before, crackling with thunder and lightning, and she would look down again, only to see the ocean frothing and raging with so much ferocity that she couldn’t understand.

The man would call out to her again, this time using her name, and she would turn around once more, only to have fear strike her as surely as if it had been lightning. 

Dark figures would loom over her, and she would try to back away, as the lightning illuminated them. There were screams, so many screams, and a faint humming, and the noise enveloped her in a way that she couldn’t understand until she was falling.

The wind is knocked out of her when she hits, and the only thing that comes back in is water. She breaks the surface, and the water swirls around her as she stares up at the cliff, where a figure holding a red lightsaber stares down, and rain pelts Rey in the face.

Then, the water’s dragging her down, down, down, and it tosses her about. She feels like she’s a rag doll, being thrown around so violently, or like she’s losing a match of tug of war. All she sees is darkness, and she can’t breathe anymore, her chest is being crushed with the weight of the waves.

Finally, she wakes up, the thick, drying sensation of salt water in her mouth still remains, and it burns her nose and eyes. She hates it and loves it at the same time, thankful for the connection to what she assumes is her family, but also bitter that it always ends like that.

Once again, she’s alone, with nothing but sand around her, and stars above her, and the taste of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say that I'm sorry for how this ended... Rey definitely has some issues that she needs to work out.
> 
> So that leaves one question:  
> Was this really just a dream, or part of a memory?
> 
> Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
